


Mark Tuan and Astronomy

by markle



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Metaphors, Multi, Poly markyugbam RISE, night and day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markle/pseuds/markle
Summary: The day, the night, and those caught (literally and metaphorically) inbetween.





	Mark Tuan and Astronomy

There is an infinite galaxy of different things that swirl around in Mark Tuan’s mind as he lays in bed at night, but this is his first night wedged between two people, already sound asleep, and he takes a moment to ponder them.

Bam is the daytime. 

He is the gentle golden rays of the sun through the glass of a window, the caressing warmth of the low heat on a summer evening. BamBam is when the birds are chirping, and the sky’s a bright blue; when it’s still so early that Mark is filled with an uplifting feeling of hope and new potential. BamBam shares the quiet, unspoken intimacy of the early morning, when soft kisses on the corners of mouths and tight back hugs in the light of the sun mean more than words. Bam is the daytime, and Mark wakes up early just to see him.

Yugyeom is the nighttime.

He is both the limitless expanse of a starry sky, and the late nights spent napping beneath the moon. Yugyeom is when the city comes alive with bright, twinkling lights, and the inky sky above is reflected in his shining eyes. He is the hidden adrenaline that comes with wandering around on a cool night, and the soft, tender moments spent past midnight. Yugyeom is the relief of slipping into bed after a tiring day, and watching the light of the moon slide between beams of serene darkness. Yugyeom is the nighttime, and Mark always stays up late admiring him.

Laying squished between them now, Mark is completely at peace. Time stops, and the only things that matter are Bam’s lanky arms secured around his waist and the puddle of drool Yugyeom leaves on Mark’s shoulder. Nothing is better than being caught between night and day, because the sky is always beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> MarkYugBam gives me L I F E


End file.
